Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 12 Page 1
Chapter 12: Realization and Determination “KAMEHAME…HA!” “MASENKO… HA!” The Super Saiyan Gohans sent their most powerful blasts towards each other, colliding and causing an explosion, sending shockwaves in all directions. The Gohan’s kept their attacks going, and eventually sent extra power to the beams. The Gohan using the Kamehameha Wave screamed, summoning more power and overpowering the yellow beam. The Gohan sending the Masenko phased out of the way just before the combined power of the blasts was heading in his direction. He appeared above the other Gohan, sending a powerful punch in his direction, slamming him into the forest. The one sent flying emerged from the debris, dusted himself off and smirked. He flew at a high speed toward the other one, sending a volley of kicks and punches at him. Then, before his final punch was delivered, the Gohan caught it, and spun him around, sending him flying into several trees. That Gohan thought he won, but then, he was elbowed in the chest with force unlike any known. He looked up and saw his opponent, smirking at his other self’s misfortune. They flew away from each other, and then charged back, punching each other in the face with their last ounces of strength. This then caused them to be knocked unconscious, flying towards the ground. They merged back into the original Gohan, still falling, and then he crashed into the dirt. (Gohan’s still in Super Saiyan) He then got up, although he was hurt rather badly from his training. Gohan chuckled as he examined himself, “I guess this time my training went a little too extreme.” He had several cuts and bruise on his body, his clothes were ripped up and most people in his situation couldn’t stand the physical pain their bodies would be in… but most people didn’t have Senzu Beans either. Gohan pulled out a Senzu Bean from the bag, and ate it immediately. Gohan felt his body healing as he ate it, his wounds closing up and his power being restored. When it was complete, Gohan grinned, “I’ll never get tired of eating these.” Gohan knelt down, and washed his face in a nearby pond. As he opened his eyes, he saw the reflection of himself then, wearing the outfit exactly like his father wore. Then, it changed, and he was looking into the fierce eyes of his reflection in Super Saiyan 2 form, wearing the outfit Piccolo made him. Gohan looked at his hands and sighed, “While I have increased my power considerably since the Cell Games, it’s nowhere near the power I had when I faced Cell and Bojack. What ‘s wrong with me? Why can’t I maintain myself as an Ascended Super Saiyan for too long? I mean, sometimes I can hold it for a couple of minutes, and other times I can barely achieve it, let alone stay in it. Why can’t I control my power like dad?” Then, he remembered something he said from the Cell Games. Flashback: I think my dad knew that if I were forced to show my power, if I were to get truly angry my power would be unstoppable. Then, he remembered Cell, saying something that now seemed perfectly understandable. Come on Gohan, get angry, let your emotions control you and show me that power! Gohan looked this reflection again, with realization on his face, “So that’s it. That’s why dad knew I was the only one to beat those people! (I know this part is obvious but go with it) My human emotions combined with my Saiyan potential can make me even more powerful then either race alone. That’s why I can’t control that form. When I fought Cell my friends were being hurt and Cell killed 16. When Bojack came to Earth he and his goons nearly killed everyone. But one thing is the same with both situations… I realized I had to use my power, no matter what the outcome would be. Now there’s no motivation for me to use it now that all the bad guys are gone. If I could sustain that form one more time, I’m sure I’ll be able to control it then, no matter what!” He looked at his watch, “Its 2:00 in the morning now, which gives me about 7-8 hours of sleep so I can watch the Quidditch match tomorrow.” He then put his fingers to his head, and used Instant Transmission to appear beside his bed. He looked around, hoping nobody heard his training or happened to be up at the time. He breathed deeply, relieved no one was up. He then got into bed and fell asleep, excited about seeing his first Quidditch match tomorrow. …………………………………………………………………………………………….... “Gohan get up!” a voice rang. Gohan grunted in reply, “Go away.” The voice sighed, “I guess we’ll have to do it the hard way. You missed lunch Gohan!” Gohan immediately got up, looking around frantically, “WHAT?! Man I missed the Quidditch match! AND LUNCH!” Ron, who was apparently the voice, chuckled, “Don’t worry Gohan; you’ve got about 2 hours till the match starts.” Gohan narrowed his eyes, “What about breakfast?” Ron reassured him, “If you hurry up you won’t miss it.” Gohan ran out of bed, got his clothes on and followed Ron to the Great Hall. Gohan asked, “Where’s Hermione and Harry?” Ron answered, “Harry’s practicing before his match and Hermione’s waiting for us at our usual table.” They then arrived in the Great Hall. Gohan nodded, “Yeah, he must be really stressed about this. You know, Malfoy and those losers having the new brooms out and all.” Ron looked outside, toward the Quidditch field. He saw the stadium being prepared for the match today. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to pray Harry wins,” Ron said, “There’ll be a lot of pressure on him, so we’ll have to stick together and hope- HEY!” Ron looked to his side and saw Gohan wasn’t there. He looked around and eventually saw him eating his heart out next to Hermione, signaling for Ron to join them. Ron blinked, “How’d he get there so fast?” He shrugged it off and joined his friends at the table. …………………………………………………………………………………… Gohan and the others went down to the field later on, wishing Harry good luck. Harry smiled, “Thanks guys. I appreciate the concern.” Hermione said, “Don’t worry about it. Just go out and beat Malfoy!” Gohan added, “Yeah, and be careful. Even though this is his first match, he probably has plans to do you in out there.” Ron nodded, “That snake will do anything to make him look better then you.” Harry agreed, “Thanks guys, I’ll be careful.” Hermione, Ron, and Gohan went to the stands, eager to see their friend bring victory to their House. Then, as the teams rose into the air, the game started. Gohan was amazed as the game continued, seeing the brutal struggle between the two teams. Gohan noticed however, that a bludger followed Harry the whole game. Gohan turned to Ron, “Are bludgers supposed to follow the Seekers? Cause that one keeps trying to hit Harry.” Ron looked at Harry as he struggled to get the ball off his tail, “No, they’re supposed to get anyone, not one person.” Hermione looked grimly towards the boys, “Something’s wrong. I think that bludger’s been corrupted.” Gohan looked back towards the game. Harry and Malfoy were following the Snitch with such speed (but Gohan could see them and the Snitch clearly) no one could keep track of them. Then, they were up in the air, following the Snitch as best as they could. Harry was inches from the Snitch, and then the bludger came beside him and collided with his arm, making a huge CRACK! Harry was still on the Snitches trail though. Hermione shouted, “Oh no!” Harry, using all his strength, stood on his broom, reached out with the other arm and miraculously grabbed the Snitch. The Gryffindors cheered, but then gasped as Harry fell off his broom, falling to the ground. Gohan yelled, “That’s it. I’m not standing around anymore!” He ran down the steps, not as fast as he usually goes but pretty fast to everyone else (almost a blur). Harry finally fell, but the bludger was hot on his trail. He repeatedly rolled, dodging the attacks. Then, as one of the attacks was about to hit Harry dead on, Gohan was seen running towards his friend. He leapt into the air, and pushed Harry out of the way. The ball then went high into the air, preparing its final attack. Gohan left his wand on his bed, so he prayed the people in the stands knew he and his friends used ki blasts in the numerous tournaments they were in. Gohan formed his hands into a triangle, then focused on the bludger, “TRI BEAM HA!!” The triangle blast erupted from Gohan, soaring into the sky, completely obliterating the bludger. The crowd gasped at what they saw, then cheered and applauded seconds after seconds of dead silence. Dumbledore and the other teachers clapped their hands, as a thank you for saving his life. Gohan flash the Son grin as Harry’s shocked face looked towards him, “I guess I should explain what happened right?” ……………………………………………………………………………………………… “I can’t believe Lockhart made your bones disappear.” Ron said. Gohan added, “It’s like a huge, thick rubber band.” Harry shouted, “Shut up! I can’t believe that oaf made me go through drinking this crud.” He lifted the bottle of Skele-Gro. Hermione protested, “I’m sure he didn’t mean to.” Gohan rolled his eyes, “You’re right, he doesn’t know anything that he’s doing.” Ron said, “At least you aren’t in worse shape Harry. Thanks to Gohan here Lockhart didn’t have the chance to take out your stomach.” He patted Gohan on the back. Harry was wide eyed, “I still can’t believe that you never told us you were related to THE Goku Son.” Gohan sweat dropped, “Well, there aren’t that many SONS in the world you know.” Ron looked like a little kid, “Yeah, but you were like so fast when you ran to Harry. And that cool blast thingy was awesome!” Hermione looked intrigued, “So that’s why so many people know you. You won a lot of tournaments with those skills.” Gohan nodded. He left out him being half-alien of course, not wanting his friends to have a heart attack. Dumbledore wanted to see Gohan before he went to see Harry. He told Gohan that what he did was reckless and irresponsible, but it saved Harry’s life. Gohan persuaded Dumbledore to use some of his powers, but not in large quantity (like being able to lift a 100 lb weight easily but not an elephant). Then, Madam Promfrey came in, “Alright, visiting hours are over come on now.” As they left, Gohan gave Harry a few Senzu Beans, “Harry, mix some with your Skele-Gro, it won’t heal it completely but it’ll take some of the pain away and help your bones grow faster.” Harry looked at the beans, “What are they?” Gohan answered, “Tell you later, bye.” He then left, leaving Harry alone. Later on in the evening, Dobby came in. (I won’t go through the whole thing so I’ll skip to the part I wanted) Harry yelled, “You almost killed me! I deserve an explanation about the Chamber.” Dobby shook his head, “I mustn’t Harry Potter sir. But I will say something. Be careful around your new friend. There are things you don’t know about him that are quite dangerous.” Harry looked curious, “You mean Gohan? But he already told us about his Martial Arts skills.” Dobby shook his head, “Not about that. There are things Harry Potter don’t know about him. About him and his race and past”- He looked shocked, and then hit himself in the head, repeating “Bad, Dobby. Very bad Dobby, you said what you can’t say!” Harry asked, “What do you mean?” Dobby answered, “I won’t say, I’ve already said too much. Good bye Harry Potter sir.” And with that, he disappeared. Chapter 13 Category:Fan Fiction